


A Brush with Danger

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Guns of Gamara AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Sven sees Voltron for the first time





	A Brush with Danger

Sven had heard dozens of conflicting descriptions of Voltron—that it was a god, that it was a machine, that it killed worlds, that it saved worlds. Everything that anyone might’ve thought, Sven was sure he heard it all.

But what nobody told him was the sheer _scale_ of it.

“The Blue Lion is, of course, hardly the largest of Voltron’s Lions.” Slav’s words could hardly be registered, as Sven stared up at the massive Blue Lion. Or, specifically, the Blue Lion’s head, which was resting on the ground several meters from where Sven and Slav stood. “Especially as it is only one leg.”

Sven felt Slav climb onto him, gently taking hold of his head and guiding his gaze. Up, up, up it went, and still Sven couldn’t see the end. He tilted his torso back, Slav’s extra weight threatening to topple him. Even then, Sven could barely make out where the Blue Lion ended, combining with the Black Lion.

The star was blotted out by Voltron, hidden behind it, a shadow cast upon what felt like the entire planet. Sven shivered, recalling how Regris once whispered that Voltron was a planet-killer, and believed it.

“We should run,” Sven said, as far behind them the rebel forces took to the sky. “This is– dangerous.”

“Our ship is twenty galwars away.” Slav paused. “That is, twenty of your earth meters.”

“We can make it.” Sven had to believe it. They would make it.

“We can make it,” Slav confirmed, his hold on Sven’s torso tightening. “There is only a 0.22 percent chance this is the reality where we die, as we did not get crushed by the Blue Lion.”

This _definitely_ was not a day where they died, Sven quietly agreed, beginning to run for their ship.


End file.
